Conto de Fadas às Reversas
by Lis J.B
Summary: Presente para Natsumi - Sakura é uma executiva sonhadora e distraída no campo amoroso, mas sua sandália assassina lhe faz cair nos braços de Li Syaoran, o vilão terrível que a faz sentir borboletas brincando em sua barriga.


**Disclaimer:** CCS não me pertence e nenhum dos seus personagens foi influenciado por minha pessoinha. As músicas que indico não são de criação própria, apenas gosto de usá-las como trilha sonora para os capítulos.

**N/A:** Não foi revisada, foi escrita em correria, desculpem os errinhos drásticos.

**Conto de Fadas às Reversas**

Por: Mimy

**Presente de Aniversário atrasado para Natsumi Yamashina (Nanda)**

**Música recomendada:** "Time" - Chantal Kreviazuk

* * *

Existem épocas importantíssimas na vida de uma garota.

Sim, estou falando dos primeiros passos, o primeiro abalo emocional por um garotinho idiota da turma, um amigo do peito com quem você troca o primeiro beijo apenas por curiosidade, seu primeiro kit de maquiagem, a festa que você finalmente consegue ir sem um irmão chato no pé dando uma de guarda-costas **e** a que mais marca o _fim_ de todos esses ciclos para o _início_ de uma nova etapa.

-FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIOOO! – todos gritaram em uníssono.

Ah! Aqueles gritos de alegria e emoção. Meu vestido era rosa bebê, o cabelo estava com presilhas de strass em um coque solto, o penteado mais sensacional que já tivera, até lembro que eu queria um igualzinho na minha formatura, mas o cabeleireiro errou na mão e tive de me virar em casa com uma chapinha e muitos grampos.

Mas, voltando para meu momento de glória… eu lembro bem, o dia não estava nem quente e nem frio, na verdade, estava um pouco frio, mas eu estava tão agitada que acabei ficando com um calor e uma pedra de gelo, que não derretia, no estômago. Como era possível essa louca mistura? Até hoje não sei… era simplesmente delicioso.

A festa, meu pai, meu irmão, amigos da turma, familiares… todo mundo reunido por um motivo muito forte e esse motivo era _eu_! É impossível não deixar umas lágrimas rolarem, fazer um charme extra e se sentir a rainha da noite, mas claro, sem perder aquela timidez.

Eu quase desaparecia quando alguém me elogiava, acho que devo ter conferido a roupa e a maquiagem alguns punhados de vezes.

Sim… outro fato interessante é o dia seguinte. Eu sofri com uma tremenda falta de memória sobre o que tinha acontecido e só conseguia lembrar dos detalhes quando selecionava as fotos e via o vídeo.

-Ah… queria tanto que voltasse – suspirei tristonha, mordendo a ponta da caneta e apertando finalmente o '_enter_' no teclado do computador.

E é exatamente nessa parte da vida de uma garota que ela consegue finalmente perceber que o divisor de água até então, havia sido o aniversário de quinze anos. Tudo bem que no de dezoito havia ido para a boate e tomado todas, transformando a festa em seu primeiro porre federal, assim como também na formatura da faculdade, quando ela pega o canudo e joga o chapéu para cima.

A garota em processo de compreensão do fenômeno mulher entende a definição fossa, dietas, amores, desamores e outras embolações. Mas tudo bem, a sorte é que mesmo depois de cada "_mostruação_", que meu irmão nunca me ouça, ela sobrevive para ver o sol nascer novamente por trás da cortina de seu apartamento, em uma visão privilegiada, pois por sorte, a garota alugou um apartamento com boa vista da paisagem no país do sol nascente.

-Já está pronta? – minha atenção foi tirada da tela luminosa para a pessoa que me dirigia a palavra.

-Tommy? – perguntei, noticiando que meu cérebro estava processando as informações de modo lento.

-Sim Sak, vamos? – Tomoyo parecia um pouco impaciente.

-Ah, já?! – olhei no canto da tela, já havia encerrado o expediente.

Estendi-me sobre a mesa para ter uma visão de todos no enorme escritório. Os guichês praticamente vazios e poucas pessoas percorriam aquele labirinto em direção ao elevador.

-Desculpa – choraminguei percebendo que Tomoyo olhava as horas e brincava com a chave do carro, sinal de sua impaciência, mas ela era boazinha demais para admitir.

-Não precisa se desculpar, apenas arruma as coisas e vamos, tenho um compromisso hoje à noite – ela debruçou-se sobre a divisória e olhou em direção as poucas pessoas que ainda permaneciam no andar – Sabe o Eriol, do quinto andar? – me perguntou com ar de confidência.

-Sim… - respondi com pouco interesse, estava agoniada demais com minhas gavetas e a papelada sobre a mesa para prestar atenção.

-Ele me convidou para jantar – batucou de leve com as unhas sobre o computador – Não é o máximo? – ouvi um suspiro sonhador – Acho que dessa vez as coisas vão dar certo, ele é tão…

-Sim – resmunguei tirando o blaiser e procurando com o olhar o que a mantinha entretida.

-Você não parece animada com a notícia… - ela desviou o olhar para minha direção – algum problema?

-Sim, mas nada que você possa resolver – encarei-a fazendo uma careta – voltar no tempo não deve ser uma fórmula fácil, não é mesmo? – ela soltou uma gargalhada.

-Pra quê voltar? – Tomoyo despreguiçou-se – Somos executivas em ascensão. Muitos adorariam estar nas nossas peles.

-Eu queria estar na minha pele de quinze anos – resmunguei pegando minha bolsa e colocando-a no ombro – a propósito, como é mesmo o negócio do jantar? – perguntei, começando a me interessar na realidade e deixando pra lá os planos de construir uma máquina do tempo e voar para aquelas doces fantasias.

-Bom, como eu já havia dito… - ela coçou a garganta – você lembra do Eriol, não é? – um sorriso como resposta foi tudo o que ela precisou para poder engatar a conversa sobre o homem que andava atraindo seus suspiros e fazendo-a ficar mais bela todos os dias.

Não tinha como negar que ouvir aquela história de Tomoyo me fazia ter sensações engraçadas, era como se eu também quisesse sentir as borboletas fazendo cócegas em minha barriga, assim como ela dizia.

Eriol era uma boa pessoa, talvez um pouco estranho para os meus padrões, mas era sempre gentil e sorridente. E ele certamente faria Tomoyo feliz se conseguissem estabilizar um relacionamento.

Tommy era minha melhor amiga desde sempre e eu queria muito vê-la feliz, assim como eu sabia que a recíproca era verdadeira. Nós crescemos juntas, participamos das várias fases de vida uma da outra e nos ajudamos mutuamente. Ela me auxiliou na superação do amor que sentia pelo melhor amigo do meu irmão e eu com o sentimento que ela tinha pelo idiota do Touya.

Éramos primas de segundo grau, mas sentíamos como se fossemos irmãs gêmeas ou algo assim. As vezes nem precisávamos verbalizar os pensamentos para que nos entendêssemos. Dividimos apartamento por um tempo, mas depois eu procurei meu próprio lugarzinho.

Bem, eu não morava no paraíso de antes, mas vivia bem com um quarto, um banheiro, cozinha e sala com dois ambientes. Tinha até um outro cômodo que eu adaptei para colocar meus livros, meu laptop, uma poltrona e escrivaninha, era praticamente um escritório bem arrumadinho. Mas o melhor, o mais maravilhoso e que não tinha preço, era a visão que eu tinha da sacada. Gastei uma fortuna trocando aquela porta horrível por uma de vidro blindex para poder valorizar mais o ambiente e eu não me arrependia nenhum pouquinho.

-Você parece ainda distante, mas espero que tenha ouvido tudo, hein?! – Tomoyo me olhou desconfiada, já estávamos virando a esquina do meu prédio.

-Sim senhora – fiz cara séria e depois gargalhei – Não se preocupe mamãe, depois se a senhora quiser me pedir a lição, vou saber tudo – sussurrei fazendo charme.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo… - ela sinalizou e balizou – Ah! – me fez parar antes de sair do carro – Estou preocupada com você – o tom de sua voz era grave.

-Que foi Tommy? – fiquei parada olhando-a, apesar de estar arrepiando com o vento frio que começava a entrar pela porta aberta.

-Eu sei que você não é muito de sair e ficar de namorico – ela sorriu com pena e isso me deixou com o pé atrás – mas você bem que poderia ir ao encontro que eu arranjei para você, né? – arregalei os olhos espantada.

-Encontro? – sussurrei – QUE ENCONTRO? – gritei exaltada.

-Não precisa ficar assim – ela tapou minha boca com as mãos, olhando para os lados como se estivesse preocupada com o que pensariam – Você não se relaciona com ninguém há anos e não estou falando sobre o que acontece por baixo dos lençóis… - fiquei vermelha e acanhada e foi só nessa hora que ela se sentiu segura o suficiente para tirar a mão da minha boca, ela sabia que eu jamais gritaria aquilo, seria embaraçoso demais.

-… - revirei os olhos e encolhi os ombros.

-Então eu tomei essa liberdade depois de o Touya me ligar perguntando o que havia de errado com você… - Tomoyo afundou no banco do motorista – até mesmo o seu irmão não está contente com essa vida hiper pacata que está levando, não faz bem, sabia? – me olhou de canto de olho – outras informações estão dentro dessa caixa – ela esticou-se e pegou um pacote – promete que não vai jogar fora antes mesmo de olhar? – segurou com firmeza em suas mãos não me deixando pegar e bisbilhotar o conteúdo antes de ter um ataque histérico.

-Eu não vou prometer nada! – empinei o nariz e sentindo um ar de decepção e rendição após ela soltar o pacote e ligar o carro, tomei uma decisão – Talvez eu… - ela me olhou com esperança – Não garanto nada, então trate de tirar esses seus olhinhos esperançosos de mim – apertei o nariz pro lado e sai do carro batendo a porta com força.

Estiquei o braço, sem me virar, para despedir, apenas para demonstrar que ainda estava muito emburrada com aquela armação toda. Não deixaria Tomoyo ver meu sorriso nem se ela pagasse uma fortuna em tortinhas de chocolate com recheio de morango para me induzir a virar e assumir que aquilo havia me divertido.

Começo até a achar que aquela conversa sobre borboletas já era o início de sua picada mortífera para me passar a ilusão de ter a vontade de encontrar alguém para mim. Afinal, até algumas horas antes, enquanto eu trabalhava empenhada em frente ao computador, minha vida parecia razoavelmente feliz.

Tudo bem que eu queria voltar alguns aninhos, mas quem não quer ter quinze anos novamente, não é?

-Boa noite senhorita – o porteiro sorriu.

-Boa noite – apertei o pacote contra o corpo enquanto correspondia ao sorriso – Alguma correspondência?

-Não, dia difícil? – ele olhou para a telinha percebendo que a propaganda já havia acabado e seu programa iniciava novamente.

-Um pouco, mas nada muito fora do comum – sorri.

-Que bom… - ele já parecia muito desconectado de nossa conversa.

-Até mais então – comuniquei sabendo que não ouviria resposta.

Sorri de mim mesma, pois aquela situação parecia absurda demais até para mim. E que nervoso era aquele que eu estava sentindo? Oras, eu não conhecia a pessoa e se eu não a conhecia, podia sair a qualquer momento que ninguém estranharia.

-Exatamente senhora executiva! – conversei com meu reflexo enquanto esperava, tentava me convencer de que eu era superior a todo aquele ciclo que se iniciava.

O elevador sinalizou sua chegada e abriu em um arranhado silencioso. Adentrei o objeto e apertei o botão do meu andar.

-O que será isso? – estiquei o pacote, curiosa.

Abri uma brechinha após sacudir um pouco para saber se era duro.

-Não parece ser quebrável e muito menos é pesado – suspirei – Pra quê tanta cerimônia? – arranquei o lacre e abri o pacote.

Confesso que fiquei surpresa com o que vi.

-Um vestido? – tirei de dentro do pacote – VERMELHO? – um arrepio percorreu minha espinha – A Tommy está muito mal intencionada nas idéias… - quase engasguei ao tentar engolir, as palavras ficaram presas na garganta e atrapalhavam até mesmo minha respiração.

Fitei o teto, precisava raciocinar, mas o que tinha para ser pensado?

-Nada… - choraminguei chateada – absolutamente n-a-d-a – cantarolei de modo cético – sou muito sem sorte mesmo – senti o baque leve da chegada.

Abri minha bolsa atrás das chaves, fiz o ritual de sempre. Entrei, joguei minha bolsa sobre a mesinha com o telefone, liguei o som e fui arrancando a roupa a caminho do banheiro.

Mal sentia minhas bochechas, o clima estava realmente começando a esfriar. O outono com suas folhas secas e céu alaranjado daria lugar para o branco do inverno.

-Ah… adoro as estações – liguei a ducha e relaxei com a água quentinha – Aonde estava mesmo? – me questionei sobre a direção de meus pensamentos.

Praticamente escorreguei ao lembrar que não havia lido as tais informações extras de Tomoyo.

Era bom eu não contrariá-la após dar esperanças sobre o assunto, mas não interromperia meu banho quentinho por qualquer encontro às escuras, se bem que, acho que devo lavar o cabelo com o xampu especial e usar aquele perfume para ocasiões comemorativas. Quem sabe eu até combine aquele vestido com minhas bijus tão queridas que não uso há tempos e…

-Se ele for gordo? Careca? Barrigudo? Falar cuspindo? – um tremelique passou por mim – O pior é o tal da cuspida. ECA! – tive ânsia.

Pensamentos positivos, pensamentos positivos… precisava me convencer disso sempre. Respira, inspira, respira, inspira, respira e… engasga não!

-Acho que estou com problemas respiratórios – fechei o chuveiro e me enrolei na toalha, tinha de dar mais uma olhada no vestido, o que me faria engasgar novamente, mas eu agüentava.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para a sala em busca do pacote, ia catando as roupas pelo caminho e acumulando-as no braço. Coloquei o pacote no topo do pequeno montinho que formava em meus braços e fui para o quarto.

Abri o armário e peguei minhas melhores peças íntimas, não que estivesse mal intencionada também, mas é que já havia tempos que estavam inutilizadas e eram lindas demais para terminarem entre as traças.

-Adoro rendinhas – notifiquei-me entre risos e rodopiei para observar o vestido mais uma vez e procurar as informações.

Lá estava o bilhete com a letra de Tomoyo. Parecia algo bem mais extenso do que eu imaginava, mas, ela não era muito objetiva quando se tratava de minha pessoa.

-Não vai mudar nunca – sorri brincalhona – Vamos ver… - comecei a abrir o envelope e retirei o papel – Salão de festas do prédio Sul, festa, blá blá blá – revirei os olhos – onde está a referência da pessoa? – virei o papel de um lado para o outro, no verso, havia um número – Ligue?! Ah, típico da Tommy – resmunguei sentando na beira da cama e pegando o vestido da caixa.

Tomoyo provavelmente não me daria o gostinho de conhecer o nome pessoa, certamente ela adivinhara que eu ficaria imaginando pessoas com o tal nome que eu já havia visto e o tipo de personalidade que o dito cujo teria.

-Engraçado isso dona Tommy – deixei-me cair sobre a cama macia – eu estou tão cansada – fechei os olhos e vasculhei mais coisas na caixa, acreditava que não encontraria mais nada, mas minha crença andava sendo surpreendida – O que é isso?

Estiquei à minha frente a tal coisa.

Estranhei, aquilo não era típico.

-Cinta liga? – perdi o fôlego – Realmente está muito, exageradamente, absurdamente mal intencionada! – sentei na cama.

Engoli a seco enquanto vestia a peça. Coloquei o vestido por cima e fiquei me olhando. Era justo, curto, chamativo, extravagante, convidativo e tantas outras coisas que me recuso a pronunciar em voz alta.

Era essa imagem que ela queria que eu passasse? Touya permitia isso?

Ah, que vontade que fiquei de passar no apartamento daquele chato só para me exibir. Ele mudaria de idéia mais rápido que eu coraria se tivesse que comprar uma peça íntima como esta. Fora o prazer que eu teria de ver a cara de uma das zilhões de namoradas o olharem de modo atravessado.

-Mas, vou surpreendê-los – sorri malvada – Eles vão ter de engolir meu lado rebelde – fixei meu olhar no espelho uma ultima vez, alisei o vestido e escolhi mentalmente o que calçaria para combinar com o conjunto.

Maquiei-me, coloquei os brincos, passei o perfume e complementei toda a produção com a sandália mais devassadora que encontrei. Certo que ela me machucava e era tremendamente alta, mas meu orgulho compensaria minha dor.

Estava pronta para aquela batalha de 'bem-me-quer'.

Passei tão rápido pela sala, que não me recobro se desliguei o som, só tive tempo de assimilar a necessidade de carregar minha bolsa comigo e correr para o compromisso… quer dizer, _encontro_!!

Logo que cheguei ao portão, senti o vento frio e apertei um pouco mais o meu casaco.

Hum… o casaco conseguia ser mais longo que o vestido. Que embaraçoso!

-Vai sair senhorita? – o porteiro praticamente pulou ao me ver.

-Posso saber o motivo da surpresa? – fingi aborrecimento para ver se ele se tocava e parava de olhar para a parte à exibição de minhas pernas.

-Não… nenhuma, eu apenas… é… - ele apertou o botão para abrir o portão – Quer que chame um táxi para a senhorita?

-Não – comuniquei inabalável, a verdade é que minhas feições congelaram com o vento gelado – eu chamei enquanto esperava o elevador – sai e bati o portão ao ver o carro amarelo se aproximando – mas obrigada mesmo assim… - gritei entrando no automóvel.

E as coisas só iam piorando a medida que eu afastava de casa.

Era o porteiro descarado, o taxista bisbilhotando pelo espelho e o casaco que teimava em ficar abrindo.

-Mas que saco! – já estava ficando emburrada.

Passei o resto do percurso resmungando e amaldiçoei minha decisão de ir para aquele programa assim que nos aproximamos do hotel.

-Vai demorar um pouco – o taxista comunicou algo que eu já havia percebido.

-Quanto deu? – ele apontou o aparelho e eu estendi o dinheiro – Vou a pé daqui.

Sai do carro e apressei o passo. Não era uma longa caminhada, mas eu queria encontrar a verdade enquanto estava preparava e possuía um pouco de dignidade correndo nas veias. Eu também não pretendia virar picolé antes do tempo, se fosse para ficar gelada, seria com meu gordinho cuspidor.

-Drama, drama… ai ai ai ai ai! – apertei a bolsa na mão e tomei fôlego – Sorria Sakura, Sorria. – ordenei-me ao atravessar a rua e encarar a placa iluminada do hotel.

Até então, estava tudo indo muito bem.

Havia vencido as ruas, os olhares e a cinta-liga que me incomodava pelo simples fato de eu estar usando-a.

-Vou sobreviver, vai ficar tudo bem e… - pisei em algo liso.

Senti todo o processo da queda. Realmente era pedir demais por algo muito positivo. Levei os braços em busca de apoio. Minhas mãos percorriam o nada enquanto eu tentava grudar os joelhos e revelar o mínimo possível sobre o que estava por baixo da capa.

Estava quase lá, meu destino era o chã-ã…

-Hãm? – minhas mãos encontraram braços e minhas costas um apoio – Talvez nem tão ruim assim… - comentei comigo, acreditando ainda haver esperança.

-Não está com frio? – foi tudo o que ouvi antes de perceber que eu devia levantar, agradecer e desaparecer dentro do hotel antes que meu rosto fosse muito fácil de ser reconhecido na rua.

-Como é que é? – era impossível para mim mesma seguir minhas próprias instruções.

-Você está bem? – virei e consegui me arrumar

– Inútil – resmunguei para o casaco, ele havia aberto – E eu brigando com meus membros – passei a mão nos joelhos doloridos e lembrei de que não estava sozinha – Quanta insignificância – continuei jogando pragas antes de encarar a pessoa e estender a mão – Obrigada! – encarei o que me servira de apoio e – huig! – engasguei novamente.

Ele era estupidamente lindo!

-Por nada – ele apertou minha mão e meus joelhos fraquejaram.

-Mas que dia complicado – sussurrei sentindo-o me dar apoio novamente.

-Essas sandálias também não devem ajudar muito, não é mesmo? – ele sorriu olhando para baixo.

Um arrepio correu por meu corpo, ele era como os outros. Fechei o casaco mais apertado e juntei as pernas. Bonito ou não, ele não via nada além do que estava em exibição com olhos cheios de cobiça.

-Sabe como é, né? Sapatos… - comentei grossa – eles nunca contribuem muito, mas conseguem captar atenção – arqueei a sobrancelha e bati o pé de leve para que ele soubesse de meu descontentamento.

-Se você caísse, não sei se eles seriam os verdadeiros responsáveis pela atenção que atrairia para si – retrucou na mesma moeda.

-E… - não sabia o que dizer, ele havia me atingido em cheio, covarde! Ousava saber meu ponto fraco.

-Não precisa ficar com essa carinha – ele piscou – Evitei que as coisas piorassem e só vou te pedir algo em troca – aproximou – não brinque com esse salto, você parece ter tornozelos fracos – ele tocou meu queixo e saiu.

Fiquei um tempo pasma, observando suas costas e vendo-o caminhar em direção ao hotel.

-Ao hotel? – levei as mãos à boca – Ai ai ai ai ai! Estou muito atrasada – corri.

Alcancei a entrada e um homem engravatado me barrou com uma bola vermelha na mão.

-O que é isso? – praticamente o empurrei.

-Nariz de palhaço – me senti afrontada – Faz parte da festa – ele sorriu vendo meu estranhamento – Senhorita… - indicou-me a bolinha vermelha – nariz de palhaço? – ele me olhou com calma.

-Tem outra opção? – ele torceu o nariz e apontou um chapéu horrível – Adoraria! – tomei de suas mãos e gritei para segurarem o elevador.

Cheguei bufando, sentindo a maquiagem começar a sofrer danos e meu cabelo cair sobre os ombros soltando o coque que havia feito.

-Tudo isso por causa de um barrigudinho falante e cuspidor – encostei na parede do elevador.

-Você realmente tem um hábito estranho – reconhecia aquela voz de algum lugar.

-De novo? – deixei os ombros caírem – Não vamos discutir, por favor – abracei meu corpo, estava cansada e meus pés doíam.

-Se você admitir que sua sandália está lhe prejudicando – ele começou a andar em minha direção – talvez possamos tentar recomeçar – ele curvou-se e estendeu a mão convidando a minha a pousar sobre a sua em um cavalheirismo cômico.

O olhei de modo divertido. Estava contendo um riso até então, mas ele me olhou fazendo biquinhos sofridos que me fizeram gargalhar.

-Eu detesto minha sandália – puxei a ponta do casaco e reverenciei-o do modo mais elegante que consegui – adoraria recomeçar com você – tentei imitar um de seus bicos antes de estender-lhe a mão.

-Li Syaoran – ele me olhou nos olhos de modo intenso e sem desviar o olhar, beijou minha mão com cortesia.

-Kinomoto Sakura – sussurrei, eu estava completamente hipnotizada.

Reparando bem, ele devia ser estrangeiro. Um lindo estrangeiro. Com todo aquele charme convidativo, o olhar tentador e um sorriso avassalador. Ele era a definição da beleza em forma de homem.

Estava com a barba por fazer, em um traje formal, porém moderno e meio alternativo. O cabelo era desalinhado, era um tipo rebelde de cavalheiro moderno cheio de magnetismo.

-Ai ai ai ai ai… - sussurrei embaraçada – Acho que não vou agüentar muito tempo – resmunguei.

-Tenho uma solução – ele me olhou de lado e apertou para parar o elevador.

-O que está fazendo? – fiquei preocupada, ele podia ser perigoso, já estava o sendo com o simples fato de ser tão bonito.

-Quer sair daqui? – ele me olhou sorrindo – Tenho certeza que se culpar sua sandália o seu barrigudinho irá compreender – o sorriso só aumentava.

-Se não for nada perigoso ou ilegal – soltei uma risada – e se eu puder arrancar essas sandálias fora, não sei o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui! – comecei a desabotoar a sandália – Você ficaria incomodado de eu me livrar delas agora mesmo?

-Nenhum pouco – o elevador voltou a se movimentar.

Descemos no andar seguinte e pegamos o outro elevador.

Na minha mente, fingi que aquilo era um filme de ação e que ele era o anti-herói protagonista. Sim, a mocinha estava sendo levada pelo bandido, afinal, o príncipe sem graça esperava no andar de cima, ansioso e esperançoso para dar um beijo cheio de cuspe, ECA!, na princesinha fujona. Já estava virando uma verdadeira mistura de conto de fadas com filme de ação.

Conseguimos chegar ao térreo e colocamos os enfeites que recebemos na portaria para não sermos reconhecidos. Ele estava com o chapéu ridículo e eu com o nariz de palhaço. Corria segurando a sandália e a bolsa bem próxima ao peito, estava com dificuldades de alcançar velocidade, mas ele parecia compreensivo com o meu atraso.

-Está pronta para mudar de realidade? – ele me olhou sem parar.

-Nunca estive tão pronta em toda a minha vida – ele sorriu com o que eu disse.

Sem mais cerimônias, ao alcançarmos a rua, ele parou e me fez fazer o mesmo. Pegou-me no colo e voltou a correr. Assustei no começo, mas até que estava tudo sendo muito divertido e eu não queria que acabasse ali.

Passei o braço por volta de seu pescoço e comecei a rir sem censuras. Estava adorando tudo ali. Aquele contato, a aventura que se desenrolava, até mesmo as dores no pé pareciam ser perfeitas com o ambiente. Sem contar o mais delicioso… o cheiro que exalava dele e me fazia cada vez mais afundar o rosto em seu pescoço.

-Seu nariz está frio – ele comentou.

-Desculpe… - sussurrei.

-Não precisa se preocupar, logo chegaremos ao carro e então poderá ficar aquecida – ele comunicou sorrindo.

-Isso seria muito bom Syaoran – olhei-o e apesar de estarmos correndo há um tempo ele não parecia estar muito cansado – Eu consigo correr sozinha – sorri brincalhona.

-Ainda acho que tem tornozelos fracos, não deixaria você correr o risco de escorregar novamente – ele me olhou e pouco tempo depois paramos – Já estamos aqui Sakura – ele me colocou no chão para abrir a porta.

Detestei a distância entre nós, estava me sentindo realmente em um conto mágico enquanto estava em seus braços. Se fosse um filme, tinha certeza de que ali, os dois personagens trocariam olhares e se beijariam, mas isso era muito fictício para acontecer comigo, o máximo que conseguiria era sentar ao seu lado no carro e ficar olhando-o. Fitei-o por um tempo enquanto dava a volta no carro para irmos para qualquer lugar do mundo que nos recebesse bem, sem as sandálias assassinas de pés.

Será que estávamos fadados a ficar juntos? De fato eu entendia sobre as tais borboletas, elas estavam fazendo verdadeira festa em minha barriga, mas eu não podia confiar nesses bichinhos que vinham a convite do coração acelerado. Ali éramos dois fugitivos… ele o vilão e eu a donzela em _perigo_ que não desejava ser resgatada.

Talvez, no final da jornada, houvesse uma máquina para voltar no tempo e estávamos indo de encontro a ela, mas se Syaoran sumisse de minha vida, talvez eu preferisse realmente o presente, por menos cheio de encantos que fosse, ele era a minha novidade e cada segundo era uma nova surpresa.

* * *

**N/A:**_ Esse deve ser o presente de aniversário mais atrasado de todos os tempos. Mil desculpas por isso mana._

_Bom, para quem interessar ler isso, esta fic será, possivelmente, dividida em quatro capítulos. É algo bem água com açúcar, então não espere nada mais que um conteúdo um tanto quanto previsível (talvez… adoro surpreendê-los)._

_Meus votos de felicidade para a Nandinha que completou 15 aninhos e que é uma escritora brilhante (Cinderela após meia noite é muito bom e tem uma novidade vindo por ai, viu pessoa, né Nanda…?!), que ela continue talentosa, divertida, uma cantora espetacular, encantadora e com esse modo todo especial de ser._

_Amo você maninha caçula e um super feliz aniversário atrasado, por que todo dia tem de ser igualmente comemorado._

Obrigada por lerem e **comentem**!


End file.
